1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to record keeping, and in particular to a new and useful folded record medium for two to four different, segmentally arranged information portions and to a blank therefore.
With multilingual operating instructions and the like it is difficult to find the relevant portions of text in the desired language. Large volume operating instructions are published in book form, for example, and the respective complete text are arranged in sequence in the various languages. If the information portions are in two languages, a good retrieval can be achieved with the portions of information printed side by side. Such two-page partitioning, however, is not easily achieved when the information is present in rather large volume, due to the size of the information records.
For multilingual operating instructions or directions there is the so-called Leporello fold, in which the various information portions pertaining to the individual editions or the various languages can be looked up by pulling apart the folded pages.
2. SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
The invention provides a folded record medium for two to four different, segmentally arranged information portions which is easy to handle and makes it easy to look up the appropriate information portions. The characteristic feature of the invention should be seen in the fact that the record medium comprises of square sheets which are joined together along a first fold line, and the joined pairs of sheets are connected together along an additional, second fold line, perpendicular to the first fold line and having the length of one side of the sheet, resembling a stairway in the unfolded condition. When such record media are folded together along their fold lines, the result in a square folded block which can be opened like a book. Which of the information portions are opened up, depends entirely on the position of the edge of the folded record medium. Each information portion complete in itself can be spread out in a Leporello fold.
When the edge is in one position, certain of the interrelated information portions are accessible. When turned through 90 degrees, other interrelated information portions can be opened up like a book in succession. In this way, four different segmentally arranged information portions can each be opened like a book, and the volume of successive information portions, individually or as a whole, may be rather considerable.
The front page may contain directions as to the position of the individual information portions, such as the languages used in operating instructions. The user then looks up the information portion which applies to him and can page through it like a book.
A further advantage can be achieved by having aids to turn the pages arranged on the free sides of the sheets. These can be tabs which form a single piece with the sheets or recesses cut out of the sheets.
Such record media can be used with advantage for the most diverse segmented information portions, such as multilingual operating instructions, operating instructions of different types, medicine packaging directions, illustrations for certain interrelated subjects, and so on.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a folded record medium for a plurality of different segmentally arranged information portions which comprises substantially square sheets joined together along a first fold line wherein the joined pairs of sheets are joined together along a second fold line which is perpendicular to the first fold line and comprises the length of one side of the sheet and resembles a stairway in an unfolded condition.
A further object of the invention is to provide a blank for a record medium which comprises first and second interconnective substantially square panels having a first fold line there between, at least one first substantially square panel connected to said second panel having a second fold line there between which is at right angles to the first fold line and including at least one first lateral panel having at least one substantially square first adjacent panel connected thereto separated by a fold line which is parallel to the first fold line on the adjacent panel having at least one second substantially square lateral panel connected thereto separated by a fold line which is parallel to the first fold line.
A further object of the invention is to provide a folded record media and a blank folded record media which simple in design, rugged in construction, and economical to manufacture.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and specific objects obtained by its uses, reference is made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which preferred embodiments of the invention are illustrated.